This is a training program for predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in Immunology. The training of predoctoral students will be under the supervision of the Graduate Program Committee of the Integrated Department of Immunology. The training of postdoctoral fellows will occur primarily in a laboratory chosen by the trainee, however a committee will oversee the progress of each trainee appointed to this grant. The Program Director is Dr. Terry Potter, Professor in the Integrated Department of Immunology. The Immunology Training Program comprises Immunologists at three institutions: The University of Colorado at Denver and Health Sciences Center (UCDHSC), The Barbara Davis Center for Childhood Diabetes (BDC) and the National Jewish Medical and Research Center (NJMRC). There are 22 faculty members who are active in the training of predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows and are listed as trainers in this application. Trainees will be able to conduct their research at any of the three locations. The program provides an excellent training environment both for postdoctoral fellows and students. We request support for 5 predoctoral candidates who are in their second year and have entered the lab that they have selected for their thesis. The best predoctoral candidates will be assigned to this grant for a period of 1-3. Trainees [unreadable] will only be re-appointed if they are judged to be making significant progress. The training program in this Department is able to attract some of the best Ph.D. candidates in the country and have a rigorous recruiting program. We also request support for 4 postdoctoral fellows for each year. The Program has available superb research facilities and the group is interactive in training and research. Although the Denver Immunologists have been training pre- and postdoctoral fellows for over 20 years, the formation of the Integrated Department of Immunology 5 years ago has provided a strongly uniting influence, giving new vitality to our educational activity. This training Program is the central focus of that vitality. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]